With reference to FIG. 1, a typical fuel system is shown generally indicated at 10, for a vehicle having a dual chamber or saddle type fuel tank 12. The tank 12 includes a primary tank portion 13a and an auxiliary tank portion 13b. The fuel tank 12 has a bottom wall 14 with a hump 17 formed therein near a center thereof that extends upwardly. The hump 17 thus separates the tank portions 13a and 13b and accommodates the passing of a drive shaft (not shown) in the conventional manner. A fuel pump 18 is disposed in the primary tank portion 13a of the fuel tank 12 to pump fuel therefrom. A first jet pump 20 is also disposed in the primary tank portion 13a of the fuel tank 12 and is fluidly connected to the fuel pump 18. A second or transfer jet pump 22 is disposed in the auxiliary tank portion 13b and is fluidly connected to a pressure relief valve 24. The fuel system 10 also includes a fuel rail 26 fluidly connected to the fuel pump 18 to distribute fuel to an engine (not shown) of the vehicle. A plurality of fuel injectors 28 are connected to the engine and are fluidly connected to the fuel rail 26 to inject fuel into the engine. In operation, liquid fuel in the fuel tank 12 is pumped by the fuel pump 18 to the fuel rail 26 and fuel injectors 28 into the engine. The first jet pump 20 is used to keep a reservoir 29 filled with fuel and is connected to a constant feed from the fuel pump 18. The second jet pump 22 is driven with pressurized fuel provided by the fuel pump 18 so the jet pump is on continuously to supply fuel.
With these dual jet pump system, there is a significant increase in the number of components and plumbing required. Thus, these systems are quite complicated and certain systems employ expensive quick-connect connectors.
There is a need to provide an improved hose connection for an auxiliary tank portion of a fuel tank.